La chasse
by Darkie59
Summary: Ryo a découvert une nouvelle proie alors il faut se débarasser de son boulet actuel. Ryo/Tego


Je suis enfin en vacance donc je peux écrire! ça fait du bien de pouvoir juste s'installer devant son pc et laisser son imagination galoper tranquillement.

J'ai écrit cette fic pour Domi08. J'espère que ça va lui faire un peu de bien.

Bonne lecture à vous tous et très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. ^^

* * *

La première fois que je l'ai vu ou plutôt entrevu à cause de l'obscurité relative des lieux, j'étais au New Lex à Roppongi. C'est notre terrain de chasse privilégié à Pi, Jin et moi.

Les proies ne sont pas forcément extraordinaires mais disons que ça occupe nos soirées. On peut sauter assez facilement du bétail dans les toilettes et ensuite passer à autre chose. Enfin je pouvais... Depuis que je suis casé de façon plus ou moins claire avec Yuya... Si on m'avait dit il y a encore un mois que je coucherai avec un homme... Peut être que c'est juste pour l'expérience finalement. Essayer, goûter à ce genre de corps et reprendre ma vie normale.

De plus on ne peut pas dire que Tegoshi soit exactement un homme viril. Il a les traits fins, des habitudes féminines et le seul moment où je me souviens vraiment qu'il est du même sexe que moi c'est quand il est nu. Là bien entendu je ne peux pas nier la vérité. Il a le même engin que moi entre les jambes...

Je me suis abstenu d'en parler aux autres quand même. Je peux déjà entendre les réflexions de mes deux meilleurs amis si ils l'apprenaient. Je n'ose pas non plus imaginer la réaction de Baru et de Shota. Quand ils nous avaient révélé qu'ils étaient ensemble je pense les avoir charrié pendant des mois... même maintenant je continue d'ailleurs.

De toute façon il n'est pas question d'en parler puisque que cela n'est absolument pas sérieux ! On couche c'est tout ! Après tout on ne choisit pas la personne dont on tombe amoureux et bien là c'est la même chose. On ne choisit pas le corps de celui dont on a envie de baiser. J'ai juste envie de lui pour le moment mais c'est une sorte de parenthèse très courte dans ma vie.

Je devais bien en être à mon sixième verre de vodka quand j'ai vu cette silhouette passer devant moi. Un sourire m'a suffit pour me faire comprendre que cette parenthèse venait d'ailleurs de prendre fin.

Elle était jolie... peut être même belle. De longs cheveux bruns ondulés, des lèvres pulpeuses et bien dessinées, une peau qui semblait douce. Son rire était magnifique et j'ai eu subitement envie d'elle.

Je me suis levé avec précipitation pour la suivre mais engourdi par l'alcool j'ai perdu mon équilibre et quand j'ai réussi à me redresser elle avait disparu. J'ai fait le tour de la boîte sans succès.

En rentrant chez moi ce matin là je me suis fait la promesse de la retrouver. Ryo est enfin de retour après un mois d'errance. L'annoncer à Tego ne serait pas facile mais peu importe. Il était juste là pour me faire passer le temps. C'était drôle mais maintenant il faut arrêter ce genre de délire et redevenir moi même.

A mon réveil j'avais la tête lourde, le cœur au bord des lèvres et surtout l'image de cette apparition qui me tourmentait l'esprit. Est ce que j'allais un jour pouvoir afficher cette jolie demoiselle à mon tableau de chasse ? Est ce que coucher avec elle serait aussi bon que je ne cessai de l'imaginer ?

Je suis sorti du lit avec précaution, avec les relents d'alcool qui imprègnent mon haleine je pourrai rendre ivre Yuya par un baiser. Ça en dit long sur le nombre de bouteille que j'ai dû m'enfiler hier. Tout tournait alors j'ai attendu un instant avant de me diriger au radar complet vers la cuisine.

Mes cachets contre la gueule de bois sont toujours à portée de main et c'est la chose la plus intelligente que j'ai jamais fait de ma vie. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin le matin c'est de ces petites pilules miracles qui me font un peu oublier l'orage qui se joue actuellement sous mon crâne.

Un verre d'eau et deux bonbons plus tard tout va beaucoup mieux. Je peux mener un semblant de réflexion jusqu'au bout sans avoir envie de gerber dans les toilettes en pleurant pour voir ma maman. Un jour j'arrêterai ce genre de vie... mais pas maintenant. Maintenant je veux m'amuser et profiter de ma jeunesse, de ma beauté et de mon beau cul qui fait fantasmer toutes les filles... et un mec.

D'ailleurs il faut que je pense à avoir une conversation avec lui aujourd'hui. Comme ça je me serai débarrassé de cette corvée et je pourrai partir à la recherche de cette future victime de mon appétit sexuel. Fort de cette résolution je trouve mon portable sur le sol... A mon avis mon retour a été difficile, et je lui envoie un sms.

Alors je ne suis pas non plus une pourriture sans nom ! Je ne compte pas lui dire par message ! Je lui fixe juste un rendez-vous en début de soirée pour me déclarer. Je suis certain qu'il ne se doute pas de ce qui va lui arriver mais bon. C'est comme ça la vie. On a parfois le cœur brisé. Mieux vaut l'autre que moi dans ce cas là. Pardon Tego mais je préfère savoir que tu souffres plutôt que moi !

Peut être une minute plus tard je reçois déjà sa réponse. Un message à son image, doux et empli de smileys stupides... Venant d'une fille déjà j'aurai trouvé ça nul mais si ça vient d'un homme... Je lui dirai aussi. Ça lui permettra de changer ça pour le suivant.

On doit se rejoindre à 20 heures dans un petit bar relativement discret de Meguro. Personne pour nous déranger surtout un soir de semaine. Le patron a l'habitude de recevoir des célébrités et il nous réserve même une table à l'écart, loin des yeux et des oreilles des possibles journalistes ou fans. On sera tranquille là-bas et même si Tegonyan se met à geindre ça passera inaperçu.

J'arrive sur place à 20 heures 05. Avec lui pas besoin de se presser, il sera toujours en retard. Pour plaisanter avec les membres de News on disait qu'il serait même capable d'être en retard à son propre enterrement. Bien possible avec la diva du groupe.

J'ai le temps de boire une bière qu'il se pointe enfin. Il est beau comme toujours et son sourire le rend bien plus désirable. C'est bête que je m'apprête à le larguer sinon je me serai bien envoyé en l'air avec lui une dernière fois. On aurait dû se retrouver chez lui plutôt. J'y penserai à ma prochaine rupture.

Il s'assoit en face de moi et se commande un gin tonic... une vraie boisson de gonzesse et il commence à piailler au sujet de sa sortie de demain avec Massu. Voilà un truc positif : il ne sera pas seul pour faire face à notre séparation. Je me doute que pour lui ça doit être difficile. Perdre Ryo Nishikido c'est quand même le pire qui puisse nous arriver. Je suis doué au lit, drôle, intelligent quand il le faut. Il mettra du temps pour retrouver quelqu'un d'aussi bien que moi le petit. Heureusement que j'ai la chance de vivre pour l'éternité avec moi-même !

Je demande une seconde bière et quand elle arrive je me lance enfin.

- Tegonyan j'ai un truc à te dire.

- Oh quoi ? Tu veux venir avec nous demain ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à aimer les parcs !

- J'aime ça mais ce n'est pas le problème. On va devoir parler sérieusement là.

Il a sans doute déjà compris car son visage se ferme et qu'il semble bien plus attentif à mes paroles.

- Alors vas y je t'écoute.

- On se sépare. C'était bien notre truc pendant quelque temps mais c'est terminé. J'ai envie d'une femme.

- Une femme ?

- Ben oui. Je l'ai vu hier à Roppongi. Assez jolie, brune, pas mal quoi. Tu ne pensais pas que j'étais homo ? Je voulais tenter le coup. C'était amusant mais c'est tout.

- Amusant ?

- Tu vas jouer à répéter mes mots à chaque fois ? On va se comporter en adulte tous les deux et continuer nos chemins. Toi demain tu vas voir Masuda dans ton parc et moi je me réveillerai au près d'une fille avec qui je me serai envoyé en l'air toute la nuit. Chacun son truc.

Là mon orgueil se réjouissait déjà. J'attendais de le voir pleurer, supplier pour que je reste à ses côtés. Je voulais l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aimait et qu'il changerait pour moi. Je voulais qu'il me dise que j'étais l'homme de sa vie, que me perdre était au-dessus de ses forces.

J'aime bien voir les gens se mettre dans tous leurs états pour me garder. Parfois même je fais preuve de bonté j'accepte de les honorer de mon corps dans le leur encore une fois. Je suis peut être un peu méchant mais pas un salop !

Toujours est il que là il me regarde et je me délecte d'avance de sa réaction.

- Ok.

- Quoi ok ?

- Bah tu veux qu'on se sépare donc d'accord. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si tu étais spécial. Au lit tu es bien mais tu manques totalement d'expérience. Avec le temps tu aurais pu devenir un bon coup je pense. C'était pas trop mal.

Si un jour j'avais imaginé que quelqu'un me dirait ça... Ce n'est pas possible. Il fait sans doute ça pour me donner l'illusion que tout va bien. Qu'il le prend bien. Il veut rester digne et je trouve cette façon de se comporter assez classe.

- Pas besoin de faire semblant entre nous Tego. Je sais que je suis doué au lit et que tu auras beaucoup de mal à oublier mon corps mais si tu veux, parce que je suis sympa et que tu es sexy, je veux bien passer la nuit avec toi. Par contre c'est notre dernière nuit ensemble et ensuite tu dois passer à autre chose.

- Ryo... C'est gentil mais franchement un plan cul comme toi je peux en trouver une dizaine par soirée. Pense à t'améliorer pour la prochaine fois. Maintenant je te laisse. Je vais en profiter pour sortir avec mes amis ce soir. Oh et je te laisse payer puisque tu m'avais invité.

Il est parti tranquillement et je suis resté comme un con sur ma chaise sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer à l'instant.

J'ai peut être mis vingt minutes à m'en remettre puis j'ai quitté cet endroit. Il était encore trop tôt pour retourner au New lex alors j'ai été mangé dans un petit restaurant à proximité.

Ce soir le grand Nishikido était de retour et il allait chasser la biche effarouchée ! Rien à faire des commentaires stupides de Yuya ! Il était juste vexé, dévasté par mon annonce. Il a essayé de réagir en homme et c'est tout à son honneur ! Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas confiance en moi ! Je sais que je suis une bête au lit !

Un appel rapide à mes deux meilleurs complices et Pi suivi de Jin arrivèrent rapidement.

Tomo a un plan cul plus ou moins régulier depuis quelque temps et je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à voir ailleurs mais il ne refuse jamais de laisser une fille jouer sous la table.

Jin depuis qu'il est marié et encore plus intenable. Son nouveau statut de mari et surtout de père semble attirer les femmes. Il s'en donne à cœur joie et revient ensuite tous les matins chez lui l'air de rien.

On est le gang des trois chauds lapins. Personne dans l'agence ne peut rivaliser contre nous et c'est agréable d'être les meilleurs quelque part.

A minuit, déjà bien alcoolisés, on débarque dans notre royaume et on repère quelques amuse-bouches assez appétissants pour nous occuper une dizaine de minutes ou plus si elles ont de la chance. Hélas mon nouveau futur jouet n'est pas encore là.

Elle va venir je le sens. J'ai un don, un instinct animal pour ce genre de chose. On descend une bouteille à nous trois et enfin, je peux la voir se glisser sur la piste. Son visage est à moitié recouvert par un chapeau, son pantalon moule un cul bien fait que j'ai hâte de voir en vrai, ses longs cheveux coulent jusqu'à sa chute de reins. Juste une vision qui me donne faim.

Elle ondule en riant entre deux hommes et je vois qu'elle fait de l'effet à pas mal de monde. Elle ne semble pas faire sans rendre compte ou du moins elle n'y prête pas attention. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle danse bien mais c'est à la limite du sensuel. Juste en la voyant je sais qu'au lit elle doit être divine, un brin timide mais parfaite, du genre à vous surprendre au bon moment.

Je préviens mes amis que j'entre en action et après une tape vigoureuse sur mes épaules de leurs parts j'entre en mode Ryo le tombeur irrésistible. La petite elle sera bientôt à moi dans les toilettes ou dans mon lit si elle en vaut la peine.

Je m'approche d'elle et j'écarte tranquillement l'un de ses prétendants. Mon corps se colle contre son dos et l'un de mes bras entoure sa taille fine. Elle ne cherche même pas à résister alors j'en profite.

Je me penche vers son cou et je l'embrasse. J'entends plusieurs rires derrière moi mais je n'y prête aucune attention.

Elle se laisse faire et je remonte mes baisers jusque son oreille. Elle frissonne et je lui murmure doucement ma phrase préférée, celle qui rend folle toutes les filles que je veux sauter.

« Tu es magnifique, j'ai envie de toi ma belle. »

Elle se met à glousser mais ne répond pas. Au lieu de cela elle se colle encore plus à moi.

« On s'éloigne d'ici juste tous les deux ma chérie ? »

Ce n'est plus un gloussement cette fois mais un vrai rire. Elle se détache de moi, se retourne et approche ses lèvres des miennes. Elle est rapide, j'aime ça.

Ses lèvres sont chaudes, douces. Elles ont un léger goût de fraise, sans doute son gloss. Sa langue s'introduit entre mes lèvres et je la laisse mener la danse. Elle est douée, ma nuit risque d'être chaude.

Elle interrompt notre échange puis s'approche de mon oreille.

« Ryo. »

Sa voix est douce mais un peu grave. Elle fume sans doute. En tout cas elle connaît mon nom. Elle doit aimer les Johnny's. Se taper une fan de temps en temps c'est amusant.

- Oui ma belle ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, un plan cul comme toi je peux en avoir une dizaine par soirée.

- Quoi ?

- Voyons je t'ai fait tellement d'effets que tu ne sais plus reconnaître un homme et une femme ?

- … Tegoshi ?

- Tout juste mon beau. Ne me dit pas que c'était moi la femme que tu voulais avoir ?

- Je... Non...

- Tu n'as jamais su mentir Ryo-chan. Tu as envie de moi ?

- … Oui...

- Je suis mieux que les autres ?

- Oui.

- Tu me quitteras un jour ?

- Non.

- Alors allons chez moi et laisse Tegoshi Yuya t'enseigner l'art de faire l'amour comme un dieu et non comme un sauvage.

Je suis foutu... Peu importe mes protestations désormais il est temps que je réalise que ma période de joueur invétéré est terminé. Un mois... c'est la plus longue relation que j'ai eu de toute ma vie. Un mois et c'est avec un homme... C'est Tegoshi Yuya, un monstre qui s'est emparé de ma liberté...


End file.
